


Pela sua comida

by AmeShiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alternate Universe, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Suna Rintarou, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Ryuunosuke é só um alfa querendo cuidar bem do seu marido.Rintarou é só um omega querendo não parecer um comilão.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pela sua comida

**Author's Note:**

> Eu quero muito escrever um omegaverse com esses dois, mas eu não gosto da parte animalesca de um omegaverse.
> 
> Esta fic é tipo eu testando terreno pra ficar mais a vontade, sabe?

— Traz pão de melão.

— Certo. O que mais?

— Sorvete. E KitKat. De sorvete.

— Espera, é pra trazer sorvete e KitKat ou KitKat de sorvete?

— Só traz o que tiver. Mas traga o pão.

— Ta, ta. O pão é prioridade, entendi. Beijinho?

Ryuu fez biquinho esperando Rin realizar seu pedido. Para sua surpresa, Rin pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e se aproximou até sua boca estar a centímetros da dele, mas daí Rin virou seu rosto e lhe deu um casto selinho na bochecha antes de empurrá-lo para fora de casa.

— Não demore. — Rin disse antes de fechar porta.

Rin se escorou contra a porta, com o ouvido contra ela, ele pode ouvir os murmúrios de descontentamento de seu marido e então ouviu os passos se esvaindo ao fundo. Ryuu enfim tinha partido em busca do seu lanche pós jantar.

Sozinho em casa, Rin voltou a sentar em volta do kotatsu na sala, a tv estava ligada, mas Rin não estava prestando atenção nela, quem realmente estava vendo o que passava era Ryuu. A tv só estava ligada agora para ser som ambiente mesmo.

Rin e Ryuu tinham jantado há pouco mais de meia hora e mesmo já tendo limpado a louça e guardado as panelas, o cheiro quentinho de udon com tempura permanecia no cômodo todo. Era algo que acontecia sempre, qualquer coisa que cozinhassem iria impregnar o cômodo todo com seu cheiro, afinal a cozinha era junto a sala.

Aquele cheiro estava fazendo Rin ficar com fome, o que acabava por deixá-lo irritado por ter resistido a oferta insistente de Ryuu sobre fazer sopa de misso para ele. Naquela hora, Ryuu tinha cismado que Rin tinha comido pouco e por isso ele iria fazer sopa de misso para Rin, mas Rin havia recusado.

“Nós acabamos de jantar” ele tinha dito quando Ryuu já ia se levantando para preparar a sopa. “Você fez um monte de comida, eu comi tudo na sua frente! Quem comeu pouco foi você.” Ele respondeu quando Ryuu tentou insistir. “Então só um lanchinho antes de deitar!” Ryuu disse e ele fez aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono para ganhar a discussão.

Suna Rintarou jamais iria admitir em voz alta, mas ele era fraco contra essa expressão boba e sincera do seu marido. Essa expressão fofinha que ficava ridícula num cara como Ryuunosuke, mas ainda era estranhamente fofinha! Rin acabou cedendo e concordando em comer mais um pouco antes de irem dormir, mas ele tinha um porém:

— Eu quero algo doce. Você vai ter de sair pra comprar. — Rin havia dito.

Ele esperava que isso iria desmotivar Ryuu, pois estava tarde e frio lá fora, mas não funcionou e Ryuu logo estava vestido e pronto para ir atrás do que quer que Rin quisesse comer de sobremesa (porque ele ainda iria fazer uma sopa pra Rintarou).

Lembrar dessa pequena discussão fez Rin rir um sorriso de canto de boca. Eles estavam juntos há um bom tempo e não era a primeira discussão boba que tinham, mas agora eles estavam casados. Eles estavam tendo discussões de casais velhos casados! Na sua cabeça isso soava tão cômico, quase tanto quanto o comercial que começou a passar na tv sobre uma família que se muda de casa e então tudo fica colorido e mágico e eles ficam todos felizes.

Aquele comercial lhe fez lembrar que ele e Ryuu tinham mudado para esta casa só há alguns meses e já parecia que moravam nela há anos.

Ryuu tinha planejado essa mudança desde que decidiram casar, pois como ele próprio disse: “Nós mudados de um casal vivendo junto para um casal casado vivendo junto, então precisamos mudar de um casal morando num apartamento para um casal casado vivendo numa casa”. Ryuu estava bêbado quando disse isso durante a lua de mel, ele e Rin tinham bebido aquele saquê especial que Saeko deu de presente de casamento, mas enquanto Rin bebeu só alguns copos, Ryuu abusou e acabou bêbado e bem mais desinibido do que já era. 

Rin sorria sempre que lembrava daquela situação na pousada. Se por um lado ele teve de impedir seu querido marido de sair pelado pela pousada, de outro lado, eles acabaram a noite abraçados sem pijama debaixo do cobertor. Ryuu ficou tagarelando sobre como ele amava Rin até cair no sono e Rin tirou uma foto dele babando no travesseiro pra provar que Ryuu realmente fazia aquilo. Uma ótima noite de núpcias sem dúvidas. E foi só quando estavam voltando para Tóquio que Ryuu puxou o celular e mostrou para Rin algumas fotos de uma das casas que ele vinha vendo. A melhor era uma casinha bonita que ficava num subúrbio em Nerima.

Um bom lugar, Rin lembrava de ter dito quanto ele comparou o antigo apartamento deles com a casa. Aquele apartamento tinha sido bom quando eram universitários, mas já não servia mais, por isso eles decidiram investir na casinha de Nerima e aqui estavam hoje, uma boa escolha, pois assim que estavam de volta a Tóquio depois da lua de mel, um mês depois veio a grande notícia: eles iriam ser pais. Pais! Exatamente quando decidiram morar numa casa própria, Rintarou descobriu estar grávido! Parecia aqueles filmes românticos onde uma série de coincidências acontecem para tudo ficar bem no final. Nada podia ser mais perfeito.

Morar numa casa no subúrbio deu todo ar mais familiar que Ryuu (e lá no fundinho Rin também) queria em sua vida como adulto morando sem seus pais numa cidade grande. E conforme eles se preparavam para mudar, lentamente, Rin foi comprando a animação de Ryuu, tanto a por mudar quanto a por se tornar pai, e ficando ansioso pela mudança também, afinal seria a primeira casa deles, comprada por eles próprios e que também seria a primeira casa que o seu bebê iria conhecer como lar.

“_Vai ser bom,_” Rin pensou, com uma mão sobre seu colo “_não acha?_” ele olhou para seu ventre ainda pouco saliente, mas evidente e “redondinho” como Ryuu irritantemente dizia.

Faltava cinco meses para terem seu filhote nos braços. Cinco meses! E Ryuunosuke agia como se Rin estivesse para parir a qualquer momento e que por isso Rin precisava comer, se hidratar, saciar suas vontades (o que ele não tinha, ele não teve nenhum desejo desde o primeiro mês e ele se orgulhava disso). Essa pequena paranoia que Ryuu dizia ser só precaução fazia Rin desistir de argumentar em muitos momentos ultimamente porque não valia o esforço e porque ele sabia que no fim tudo era só seu doce marido sendo um alfa preocupado.

Como foi agora há pouco depois do jantar.

Rin olhou a hora no celular, eram dez pra meia noite, Ryuu tinha saído às onze. “_Onde ele se meteu?_” Rin se questionava enquanto mandava mensagem perguntando justamente onde Ryuu estava.

Ryuu não respondeu tão rápido como Rin esperava. “_O que você está fazendo? Responda logo!_” ele pensava encarando o celular.

Dez minutos depois, Rin recebeu a mensagem “Abra a porta”. Ele foi até a porta e sem pensar muito a abriu sem nem checar o olho mágico.

Diante de si estava Ryuu, tremendo na entrada com neve nos ombros e na cabeça, ele segurava duas sacolas de mercados diferentes.

— Tá nevando! — Ele gemeu entre dentes enquanto entrava e tirava os tênis.

Rin ficou alguns segundos só olhando ele fazer isso, então pegou as sacolas e as levou para a sala, as colocou sobre o kotatsu. Foi fácil deduzir que Ryuu tinha ido bem longe para conseguir o que ele pediu, pois não tinha uma seven eleven perto de onde moravam, a conveniência mais próxima era uma Lawson e nenhuma das sacolas era de lá. E não tinha só sorvete e chocolate nas sacolas.

— Ryuu, onde você foi comprar isso tudo? — Rin perguntou assim que foi abraçado por trás por Ryuu.

— Eu fui até depois da escola. O cara da seven aqui perto disse que lá estavam fazendo uma limpa de estoque relâmpago porque iriam fechar de vez, olha só isso, Rin! — Ryuu soltou Rin para pegar quatro pacotes de uma das sacolas — Geladinhos por só 50 yens! E vem seis em cada pacote! Eu trouxe um de fruta, um de soda e um de chocolate, ah, também consegui o kitkat de sorvete, não o de sorvete mesmo, esse é de menta com chocolate, mas ainda é sorvete de todo modo, não é?

— Ryuu…

— O que? Eu esqueci algo? Eu trouxe mais porque achei que iria gostar. Tem um pote de sorvete, os geladinhos, KitKat, eu também trouxe uns dez pães de melão, você devia ter visto, estavam limpando tudo! Ah, eu devia checar mais vezes os combinis de noite. — Ryuu se calou porque do nada Rin o abraçou, forte.

— Você é tão bobo. E idiota. Sair de noite por algo tão besta, fora ir tão longe e ficar por aí na neve, como eu pude gostar de alguém tão idiota?

Por um segundo Ryuu imaginou que Rin estava prestes a chorar, mas assim que ficou cara a cara com ele (sem partirem o abraço), Ryuu percebeu que Rin estava corado, ele também não olhava em seus olhos. “Será?” Ryuu pensou enquanto um sorriso incontrolável se formava em seu rosto.

— Você tava preocupado? É isso, né? Óóó, Rin!

— Eu não fiquei preocupado.

— Ficou sim!

— O bebê é que está com fome!

A expressão de Ryuu foi de feliz para muito feliz quando Rin culpou o bebê por seu comportamento carinhoso, mas logo o grande sorriso caiu e tornou-se uma face pasma.

— Aaaah, eu sabia que devia ter feito a sopa antes de sair! — Ryuu se levantou e foi para a cozinha, mas antes ele se virou para Rin ainda no chão — Você come os KitKat enquanto eu faço o missô, e deixa um pra mim!

Ryuu se apressou em preparar mais uma refeição para essa noite. Rin baixou o volume da tv só pra ter o som de Ryuu cortando os ingredientes, acendendo o fogão e mexendo a sopa dominando o ambiente. Logo a sala estava novamente impregnada com o gostoso aroma de comida quentinha recém feita.

— E está pronto!

Dois pratos estampados com cerejeiras foram colocadas sobre o kotatsu, um estava quase transbordando de sopa e, obviamente, este era para Rin (e o bebê).

Ryuu se sentou de frente para seu querido esposo, ele pegou o controle e aumentou o volume da tv antes de agradecer pela comida.

Eles ficaram assim só confortavelmente vendo tv e comendo em silêncio. Ambos faziam um rodízio entre a sopa de missô e algum doce das sacolas.

Rin tinha deixado todos os KitKat para Ryuu, o que este adorou, mas negou porque era pra Rin comer.

— Você pode ficar com todos, eu estou bem com minha incrível sopa de missô e um pãozinho de melão. — Ryuu disse.

— Se a maior parte é minha, eu faço o que eu quiser com ela. Cala a boca e coma antes que eu mude de idéia. — Rin avisou enquanto comia mais sopa.

Ele se conteve para não gemer ao comer.

Era só uma sopa feita às pressas, mas era deliciosa como tudo que seu marido cozinhava. Não era por pouco que Rin nunca deixava restos no prato, Ryuu era muito bom, tão bom que Rin temia deixá-lo mais convencido se fizesse elogios em voz alta.

“_Eu quero mais_” Rin pensou depois de terminar seu segundo prato de sopa. Era uma pequena vontade, só por olho mesmo, e isso lhe deixava incomodado porque ele não queria ser o tipo de omega que ficava cheio de desejos quando grávido. Mas só repetir não contava como desejo, certo?

— Posso mesmo ficar com todos? — Ryuu perguntou enquanto pegava um KitKat.

“_Não é desejo se for só repetir, não tô pedindo outra coisa e nem nada esquisito, eu só quero mais_”.

— Rin? Você já mudou de idéia?

— Ryuu, você pode fazer mais sopa?

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos se encararam. Ryuu estava já com parte de KitKat na boca e estava com um olhar de dúvida, já Rin podia sentir algo próximo de vergonha e raiva tomar seu humor.

“_Ele não tava me ouvindo_” ambos concluíram.

Meio sem jeito e sem saber o que fazer, Ryuu partiu uma parte do seu Kit Kat e ofereceu a Rin.

— Uma oferenda de paz por eu não perceber do que falava?

Rin suspirou e aceitou a “oferenda” de seu marido.

— Por que você se esforça tanto em parecer um cara compreensível? — Rin disse mordendo o chocolate — Você também pode se irritar as vezes, sabe? Tornaria mais fácil ficar bravo com você quando faz isso.

— Ah, mas aí você não iria estar comigo agora, né?

— Quem disse? Você é deus pra saber isso?

— Não, mas sou seu marido, isso é algo que eu devo saber lidar, não?

— “Lidar”, deve ser bem chato lidar com alguém sarcástico e incompreensível, né?

— Nem um pouco! Eu lidei com Tsukishima, você sabe o Tsukki, né? O loiro alto de óculos? Eu lidei com ele desde meu segundo ano e foi bem complicado, mas tudo funcionou, eu diria que viramos bons amigos durante a escola e hoje somos até família!

O sorriso de Ryuu era contagiante. Ele sempre sorria assim mostrando todos os dentes quando falava da sua família, principalmente quando era da sua irmã, seu bebê e Rin. Por causa disso, Rin sabia que Ryuu realmente via Tsukishima Kei como um parente querido, mesmo que fosse só por parte do seu cunhado Akiteru.

— Eu sei, você me convidou para ir com você no casamento. Sua irmã tentou me matar.

— Ela só te deu um abraço.

— Ela estava tentando cortar minha circulação.

— Aaaah, admita que gostou!

Quando Rin ia responder ele parou e pôs a mão em sua barriga.

— Rin? Você está bem? Vocês estão?

Ryuu colocou sua mão sobre a que Rin tinha sobre a barriga. Ele estava pronto para chamar a emergência, mas então um som os imobilizou e deixou ambos atônitos.

Um pum. Daqueles que sai apertadinho e parece balão desinflando. Rintarou tinha soltado um pum.

— Rin…

— Não se atreva. — Rin mandou.

— Não consigo! — Ryuu disse tentando com muita força não começar a rir, mas foi em vão.

Ryuu começou a rir, mas ele riu uma gargalhada alta e sem vergonha, riu o bastante para ficar sem ar e cair de costas no tapete.

— Calado! É culpa sua! Da sua comida! — Rin falou, corado.

— Vo-vo-você ainda quer mais sopa?

A única resposta que Ryuu teve foi ser atacado com uma almofada. Rin começou a bater nele enquanto falava pra que se calasse e sobre como ele estava irritado por querer repetir sua maldita sopa, o que só fazia Ryuu rir mais.

Quando Rin cansou de tentar sufocar seu marido com a almofada, ele se levantou e foi dormir. Já estava passando das duas, eles estavam há mais de três horas só comendo!

— Rin, você quer mais um prato? Eu faço mais!

— Cala a boca e vai dormir!

Ryuu ouviu a porta do quarto bater. É, seu querido esposinho estava de mal e Ryuu não tinha como culpá-lo. Estar passando por tantas mudanças e ter tantas vontades devia ser muito estressante.

Recolhendo a louça e guardando o restante das compras, Ryuu decidiu deixar o café adiantado, assim mesmo se ele dormisse demais, Rin não teria de fazer café quando acordasse de manhã.

“_Espero que não fique bravo_” ele desejou enquanto ligava o forno de novo.

\---

De manhã, Rin acordou com a luz fraca do sol passando pela cortina e acertando seu rosto. Ele sentia um peso sobre si, tateando com a mão ele concluiu que Ryuu tinha deitado tarde e o abraçado enquanto dormia. Nada incomum.

“_Que horas são?_” Rin se perguntava. Julgando pela luz devia ser cinco da manhã, mas ele não conseguia pegar seu celular na mesinha pra confirmar porque Ryuu tinha envolto ele firme. Ryuu era como um coala, não tinha como se livrar dele sem acordá-lo e acordá-lo era algo difícil sem o alarme.

Sem vontade de fazer esforço só pra checar a hora, Rin se aconchegou melhor e voltou a dormir. Ele ia trabalhar em casa hoje mesmo, ele podia dormir mais meia hora.

\---

Quando Rin acordou novamente, ele já não sentia mais um peso sobre si, Ryuu devia estar de pé já. Abrindo os olhos devagar, ele percebeu que realmente só tinha ele na cama e que a janela estava fechada, o que escurecia o quarto e destacava que a única fonte de luz era uma fresta na porta.

Rin se levantou e foi ver o que Ryuu estaria aprontando, mas para sua surpresa ele estava sozinho em casa. Um ronco do seu estômago o fez ir procurar algo na cozinha, talvez Ryuu tivesse deixado algum pão de melão.

A primeira coisa que Rin notou ao entrar na área da cozinha foi uma panela no fogão, havia um bilhete na tampa.

“_Eu sei que está bravo, mas você disse que queria mais ontem, então eu fiz só um pouquinho pra caso ainda queira._

_Os KitKat estão na geladeira, tem chá na térmica. Venho pro almoço._

_Amo você, Rintarou!_

_Seu Ryuunosuke._”

Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao abrir a panela e sentir o mesmo cheiro gostoso de ontem. Ryuu tinha escrito que fez "só um pouquinho", mas na realidade ele fez uma panela cheia.

Rin queria ficar bravo por gostar, mas depois do segundo prato de sopa ficou difícil sequer fingir estar aborrecido. No fim ele admitiu, ao menos só pra si mesmo, que ele tinha talvez desejo, mas pela comida que seu tão atencioso marido fazia especialmente pra ele (e para o bebê deles).


End file.
